


The Aftermath

by Gamergurl16



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergurl16/pseuds/Gamergurl16
Summary: This is my very first thing. If I do anything wrong (storywise) I'm very sorry. This is after the Mortal Kombat X story.





	1. Chapter 1

Outside the Sky Temple, Jacqui Briggs and Takeda Takahashi sit on a nearby bench, resting themselves from the day.

"We need a break, a month at least." Takeda implied.

"Why that long?" questioned Jacqui. 

"So that we could heal and get better aquatinted with each other," he said, staring deep into Jacqui's eyes.

"Fine then," Jacqui agreed, "a month shall be fine with me."

The couple then snuggled closely together and enjoyed the site, until they both saw a Special Forces chopper appear in the sky. When it landed, they saw General Sonya Blade, Kenshi Takahashi, and other soldiers exit the chooper.

The couple then straightened up when they saw them telling them Kung Jin, Shinnok, D'Vorah, Raiden, Cassie and Johnny Cage were all inside the Sky Temple.

Everyone except Kenshi went inside the Temple. Kenshi then looked at Jacqui and Takeda. When Takeda tried to explain, Kenshi only responded by saying 'Congratulations' and grinned.


	2. Special Forces HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes have won and returned to HQ...what happens next?

When the chopper that took the heroes back to SF HQ the injured, Takeda, Jacqui and Jin, were sent to the Medical Wing, to treat their injuries. 

Meanwhile, Cassie Cage walked back to her provided room to rest from the day’s events. Her peace was later destroyed by a calling from General Blade, her mother. She reported to her office as quickly as she could, while being congratulated with her, and her team’s, success.

When Cassie reached the General’s office, she knocked on the door and heard a faint ‘Come In’ from the other side. She opened the door and met with her mother, or superior officer, Sonya Blade.

“Good job today Sargent.” She said. Cassie looked at her with anger in her eyes. “Mom, I’m Cassie not ‘Sargent’.” She replied, but before the General could reply to her outburst Cassie added on with anger. 

“I don’t get it, you were just proud of me for beating Shinnok, and now your back on being the same old person that you were before this! But you don’t care, you never did, did you.” Sonya was stuck with a surprised face. “Of course you didn’t General.” With the end of the sentence, Cassie stormed out of the General’s office, leaving Sonya with tears in her eyes. 

In the Mess Hall, the rest of Cassie’s team have a celebratory lunch, filled with laughter and smiles on their faces, but as soon as their team leader walked through the door with an angered expression, they knew something was wrong. Jacqui was the first to ask about what happened. “Hey Cass, what’s wrong? Usually you would be happy at a time like this.” Jacqui voiced with concern. Cassie later told what happened, and was given comfort by her team.


End file.
